Invasión demencial
by Daeream
Summary: Las Crystal Gems se enfrentan a lo que parece ser una guerra. Contra el planeta madre por las conspiración de derrotar el cluster. "Aunque creas que no...la ¡forma vamos a hallar!" O...tal vez... ¿fallen?


**Disclaimer: Steven Universe pertenece a la rompekokoros Rebecca Sugar.**

 ** _4:00 a.m_**

Cuando un silencio aterrador por toda la ciudad Playa, se puede escuchar…el espacio, tenemos miedo a lo desconocido, a algo que nunca le hemos dado explicación, a sonidos nuevos que te ponen la piel de punta.

Steven miraba a través de la ventana, trago saliva. Era relajante pero no lo dejaba dormir, puso la almohada en su rostro para poder dormir.

La puerta principal de la habitación de Garnet se abrió, salió a paso sigiloso, miro de reojo a Steven. Suspiro y salió de la casa. Afuera el sonido se escuchaba con más intensidad.

-¡Garnet!-era Perla, venia jadeante-He estado usando mi telescopio especial y encontré una señal ¡Del planeta madre! ¡Viene a la tierra! ¡Garnet!-Perla miro adentro de la casa, refiriéndose a Steven.

-¡Ve por Greg!-Perla asintió con los ojos llorosos, Peridot estaba cerca del barandal confusa de lo que pasaba en la nave, entrecerró los ojos, ya estaba dentro de la atmosfera.

Peridot sonrió-Al fin.

La nave estaba cada vez más cerca, Peridot sonría maliciosamente.

Por toda la ciudad playa se escuchaba una alarma, la camioneta de Greg había llegada a alta velocidad a la casa.

-¡¿Dónde está Steven?!-grito alterado, miro al cielo-¡Steven!-no tardo en correr donde la casa.

Perla noto a Peridot en el barandal, puso una mirada sombría, Perla volvió a mirar la nave y arqueo la ceja-Si querían poner el cluster bajo la tierra para deshacerse de este planeta ya después de robarle toda la energía… ¡¿Por qué están aquí?!-grito en voz alta Perla.

Los ciudadanos ya estaban reunidos viendo el cielo, al notar que de a poco estaba cayendo, algunos empezaron a huir de la ciudad otros se quedaron para ver lo que pasaba.

Toda la ciudad retumbo al impacto de la nave.

Peridot rápidamente corrió donde la nave, Perla no tardo en tomarla con fuerza del brazo-¡¿A dónde vas?!

Peridot trato de liberarse-¡Suéltame perla inútil!-grito.

Greg llevaba a fuerzas a Steven-¡No te quedaras aquí!

-¡Pero papa…!

Garnet trago saliva apretando los dientes-¡Steven tienes que…!

Un sonido extraño se escuchó dentro de la nave, Ronaldo había llegado con sus rastreadores y otras máquinas-¡Por mis…! ¡ES UNA NAVE ESPACIAL! ¡DE CERCA!-grito.

Perla gimió-¡Humano idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-grito Perla.

Amatista se asomó-¡¿Eh?!

Algo se sintió en el suelo, algo que se movía.

Garnet retrocedía temerosa-¿Qué… es esto?-decía soltando lágrimas, puso sus dos manos en su cabeza-¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¿Garnet? ¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Steven lagrimeando, Greg llevo a fuerzas a Steven.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

-¡Garnet! ¡Debemos entregarnos! ¡Así no atacaran la tierra!-Perla miro a Peridot-¡Alguien más les informo que queremos destruir el cluster!

Peridiot gimió indignada-¡¿Yo?!

Amatista la miro severamente y saco su látigo, no dudo en atrapar a la gema-¡Tu vienes con nosotras!-grito.

Garnet todavía estaba en trance-Tal vez… sea un error-se murmuro y siguió a las gemas de cristal dentro de la nave haciendo a un lado a Ronaldo que tenía sus dispositivos alrededor.

Greg ya había subido a la fuerza a Steven y había arrancado a todo motor su camioneta.

La nave aun tenía energía por dentro, Garnet temblaba de los nervios. Perla inspeccionaba al pasar cada mecanismo, al parecer no… había nadie.

-¿Pero… que es esto? ¿No...Hay nadie?-sus voz salió con dificultad.

Garnet retrocedió-¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Ahora!-grito casi soltando sollozos. Al darse la vuelta algo salió de la tierra, como un bicho con un caparazón duro y viscoso que saco y aguijón enterrándoselo a Ronaldo, el cual su apariencia cambio a una corrupta.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-grito Perla sacando una lanza.

"Este…terran…es inútil…"

Logro percibir aquel pensamiento.

"¡Mátenlo!"

Dos zerglings salieron de la tierra gruñendo al mismo tiempo que expandían sus extremidades para despues tragarse por completo al terran aka humano.

Garnet furiosa volteo atrás sacando sus dos guantes-¡Salgamos de aquí!

-¿Q-que son estas cosas?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero las atacare!-grito la gema sonriente.

-¡Amatista no!-soltó en un bramido desgarrador Garnet, Amatista corrió sacando su látigo, el infestador saco su aguijón dando en el blanco, estaba corrupta y dirigió su látigo donde Perla, esta esquivo los ataques, noto que los zerglings se dirigían a las dos gemas.

-¡Garnet!

-¡Lo sé!-grito desesperada intentando esquivar los ataques de aquella espécimen extraña y los ataques rápidos y agiles de amatista.

-¡No podemos recuperarla!-grito Perla soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Claro…que ¡sí!-rápidamente Garnet tomo la lanza de Perla y atravesó a Amatista, así está volviendo a su gema.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, La nave se movía de un lado a otro, Garnet y Perla, con expresiones putrefactas, voltearon atrás suyo.

Unos hidraliscos salieron expandiendo sus bocas y gruñendo, un gruñido que su cuerpo se sintió frio por el miedo, Perla se deslizo por el suelo tomando la gema de amatista y Garnet golpeo lo suficiente a los zerg para que los dejara salir.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudo para notar que en el cielo… había una infestación de aliens, volando alrededor de toda la ciudad y tal vez… del mundo.

Corrieron a la casa buscando con la mirada a peridot-¿Dónde demonios esta esa gema?

-¡No importa ya! ¡Tenemos que planear algo!

Y sabían que no había muchas esperanzas.

Entraron a las casa y se dirigieron al portal. Su primer destino, la fuente de Rose.

Se sentaron poniendo la gema de amatista en el borde de la fuente-Amatista…por favor no tardes.

Garnet suspiro-Tenemos que fusionarnos las 3 y si se puede-dijo refiriéndose a Peridot-Las 4.

Perla no iba a reclamar, era una situación seria, la gema de amatista empezó a brillar, amatista no tardo en regenerarse.

-¡Amatista!

Se sobo la cabeza parpadeando confusa-¿Qué paso?

-Una invasión alien, de otra especie desconocida, como unos bichos-dijo seria Perla.

-¿Woah? ¿Y qué haremos?

-Hay… que fusionarnos con Peridot.

-Cierto ¿Dónde está esa gema?

-No lo sé, pero si no la encontramos, tenemos que hacerlo las 3.

-Steven-murmuro Amatista mirando el suelo.

Perla desvió la mirada entristecida-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos! ¡Antes que la invasión se expanda!

Perla y Amatista asintieron.

Volvieron al portal y llegaron a la ciudad playa, salieron afuera para notar que todo el lugar estaba infestada y el frio viento revolvía sus cabellos.

Sus gemas comenzaron a brillar cerrando los ojos, todos los zergs miraron hacia su dirección para gruñir y los zerglings correr hacia sus dirección.

La fusión comenzó rápida y sin ninguna danza, estaban sincronizadas por la misma causa "Steven" Alexandrita apareció en los ojos de cada zerg, los cuales no dudaron en acercarse para atacar.

Saltaron aplastando algunos zerglings y sacando su arma especial y empezar a machacar a cada una de las unidades terrestres.

La camioneta avanzaba a gran velocidad esquivando a varios alienígenas, Steven comenzaba a soltar lagrimas-¿¡Que es todo esto?!

-¡No lo sé!-grito. La camioneta se detuvo no pudiendo avanzar con la camioneta-¡Tsk!-maldijo Greg-Tendremos…que bajar.

Steven asintió-Yo te protejo.

Alexandrita seguia peleando hasta que unas unidades aéreas empezaron a llegar cerca de la fusión-¡Oh no!

Una gran cantidad de hidraliscos junto con unas cucarachas se acercaron a la fusión, las cucarachas empezaron a lanzar el ácido.

Deshaciendo las piernas de Alexandrita-¡Nos vamos a des fusionar a este paso!

Unos corruptores llegaron del aire infectando la cara de Alexandrita.

-¡No…!-grito Perla en la voz de Alexandrita.

-¡Nosotras podemos!-grito Garnet golpeando a las unidades aéreas aunque ya no se podían mantener de pie.

Peridot estaba arriba de la nave con un cañon que destruía por completo a los hidraliscos-¡Tranquilas gemas idiotas!-grito Peridot-¡Estos insectos se deshacen con facilidad con el plasma!

Un gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos del agua salieron varios Ultraliscos para así por fin… derrumbar la fusión y una gran cantidad de zerglings llegaron para devorar a las gemas, las cuales ya estaban en su gema.

Los Ultraliscos aplastaron sus gemas.

Peridot temblorosa retrocedió al notar un hidralisco atravesarla por el cuerpo y gruñir.

Greg y Steven salieron juntos de la camioneta arriba habían varios mutaliscos en el suelo atacando los edificios y matando a los ciudadanos de la ciudad playa. Steven preparo su escudo.

-¡Vámonos de aquí padre!-con su escudo burbuja avanzaron.

Corrieron más rápido al notar el ejercito de zerglings a lo lejos que se aproximaban a los dos-¡Vamos rápido!-pero de enfrente los rodearon más zergs.

Empezaron a romper el escudo.

-¡Papa…!

Greg abrazo fuertemente a su hijo.

El escudo se rompió. Steven rodo por el suelo esquivando a varios zerglings que se dirigieron directamente a su padre, el chico miro de reojo atrás notando como masticaban los huesos y todas las extremidades. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Llegando al único lugar donde podía estar a salvo, el jardín de su madre. Se adentró jadeando con dificultad.

Al entrar noto algo extraño…

Las plantas tenían unas viseras encima de ellas con un moco morado.

Miro arriba suyo… encontrándose con un Superamo.

Entonces el suelo se sacudió, Steven cayó al suelo chillando y miro atrás suyo al notar que era un gusano nydus gruñendo con todas sus fuerzas y sacando baba acida.

»¡POR EL ENJAMBRE!«

 **Starcraft le pertenece a Blizzard.**


End file.
